


When in Doubt, Use a Frying Pan

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [140]
Category: Razor Sharp (2006)
Genre: Aftermath, Community: comment_fic, Domestic, Gen, Hacker Prodigy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mentions of Off-Screen Canonical Character Deaths, Post-Trauma, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica doesn't actually appreciate getting kneed in the gut or getting hit upside the ribs with a frying pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt, Use a Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceybreath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iceybreath).



> Prompt by [iceybreath](http://iceybreath.livejournal.com) at the LJ Comment Fic community: [Any, any, don't hug me, I'm scared](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563980.html?thread=79347980#t79347980)

Isis still lashes out when she's startled. Her attempts at violence aren't very good or very practiced, but Veronica doesn't actually appreciate getting kneed in the gut or getting hit upside the ribs with a frying pan.  
  
"Were you frying eggs in that?" Veronica demands as Bryce clucks and hands her an ice pack for her side. "I'm going to have burns for a week." She lifts her shirt and glances at the reddened skin.  
  
"I'm sorry," Isis says, looking miserably. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Right. Isis is still just a _kid_ and her parents were killed in front of her eyes in her own home when a corporation came to steal the hacker prodigy.  
  
"It's okay," Veronica says, forcing a smile. "It's fine."  
  
It is. Even if she gets bruised and banged up and hurt every time she startles Isis until the kid realizes she's safe and with people who will protect her, it's okay because Isis isn't just an asset anymore and the corporation doesn't have her.  
  
It's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom is a short film available in three parts on YouTube. [Linked](http://scribble-myname.livejournal.com/283820.html) because it's also a super-tiny fandom of maybe just me.


End file.
